


Случай в раздевалке

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не пытайтесь послать Квайра при помощи фразы «отсоси!» — отсосёт же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случай в раздевалке

После физкультуры Квайр и Эван всегда последними выходили из школьной раздевалки. Один из-за того, что последним в неё и приходил, так как не горел желанием толкаться среди потных голых парней с сомнительными мутациями, а второй потому что не успевал выскочить перед приходом Квентина.  
И каждый раз всё шло одинаково: тот же порядок издёвок, те же оскорбления. Почему вдруг Эван решил, что на этот раз всё должно получиться иначе - неизвестно. Но он серьёзно настроился наконец-то дать Квайру достойный отпор.  
\- Куда спешишь, задохлик?  
Они столкнулись в дверях. Квентин толкнул Эвана в грудь, загоняя его обратно в раздевалку, и силой мысли захлопнул дверь, не забыв закрыть на защёлку.  
\- Отсоси, Квайр! - пока ещё вдохновлённый собственным азартом, Эван сразу решил круто изменить обычную схему разговора. Для уверенности, он ещё показал фак, вытянув руку так, чтобы средний палец оказался у Квентина прямо перед лицом.  
\- Вы только посмотрите, у кого тут голос прорезался, - рассмеялся Квайр, отталкивая от себя маленький кулачок. - Ну снимай штаны, чё, отсосу!  
К такому повороту событий Эван готов не был. Замерев, он судорожно сглотнул и на всякий случай поправил на себе ремень.  
\- Я вообще-то не об этом, - прежняя храбрость сразу куда-то пропала, и голос Эвана теперь вновь звучал неуверенно.  
\- Так ты слабак, значит, за слова свои не отвечаешь? - ухмыльнулся Квайр.  
\- Ничего подобного! - запротестовал Эван.  
\- Тогда штаны снимай, - без угроз, без издёвок, но с ублюдочным выражением победителя на своём лице тихо сказал Квентин.  
\- Нет! - из последних сил возразил Эван. И сразу пожалел о своих словах.  
Квайр накинулся на него, схватив за плечи и повалив на деревянную лавочку. Сам с трудом удержавшись от падения, он навис над Эваном, больно давя на плечи и ногами прижимая его колени к лавке, чтобы не рыпался.  
\- Эван, - покачал он головой. - Эван-Эван-Эван, и что же нам с тобой делать, будущий Апокалипсис?  
\- Отцепись от меня, мудила!  
\- О-о, нет уж. Ты попросил отсосать, малыш, и я согласился, - в этот момент Квайр столь откровенно похотливым взглядом смерил Эвана, что тому стало не по себе. - И, в отличие от тебя, я всегда держу своё слово.  
Эван начал ёрзать по лавке, в надежде хоть как-то вырваться из цепких рук Квайра, но этот ублюдок поступил крайне подло: создал телепатическое силовое поле, отрезавшее Эвану возможность хоть как-то добраться до собственного тела ниже пояса. Оказавшись под защищённым куполом, Квайр поудобнее устроился на лавочке и, за бёдра притянув к себе Эвана, начал невозмутимо расстёгивать пояс.  
\- Сукин ты сын, отвали!  
В ответ на эти действия Эван попытался вытянуть ноги внутри купола, чтобы хотя бы коленкой заехать Квайру по лицу. Но Квентин решил эту проблему, даже не прибегая к телепатии: одним махом он стянул штаны и боксеры Эвана до колен, тем самым сильно затруднив ему возможность двигать ногами. В отличие от молекул в собственном теле силой натяжения ткани Эван управлять никак не мог.  
\- Расслабься, Генезис, нашёл из-за чего так дёргаться, - роведя пальцем по его члену и обхватив основание, заметил Квайр. - Расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
Одно лёгкое движение вверх, потом вниз, и снова вверх: Эван начал чувствовать, что ещё немного — и его член, возбужденный мягкими движениями руки Квайра, встанет, словно солдат по стойке смирно.  
От одной только мысли становилось тошно.  
\- Квентин! - предупреждающе прокричал Эван, когда Квайр наклонился и попробовал выделившуюся смазку. - Квентин, чёрт бы тебя побрал!  
Но Квентин не слушал его криков. Касаясь одними только губами, он спустился по члену и в шутку чмокнул яйца Эвана. После чего неожиданно резко провёл вверх языком и почти полностью взял член в рот. После чего неожиданно резко уже языком провёл вверх и почти полностью взял член в рот. Помогая себе рукой, Квентин продолжал ритмичные движения вверх и вниз, то сглатывая, то сплёвывая выступающую смазку.  
\- Да чтобы ты пода-а-а-х-вился, - застонав на середине предложения и содрогнувшись, Эван мысленно приказал члену увеличиться в размерах, чтобы доставить Квентину ещё больше неудобства. Но, к его неудовольствию и удовольствию одновременно, Квайру подобная затея пришлась только по душе.  
Остановившись, он поднял голову и сказал:  
\- Оказывается, Эван, ты у нас еще тот извращенец, - после чего снова провёл языком по головке и теперь уже куда более осторожно, чуть прихватывая губами на каждом сантиметре, попытался снова полностью погрузить член в рот.

Нервно постанывая из-за кошмара, Эван спал под одеялом, ещё не подозревая, с каким стыдом он будет смотреть утром Квайру в глаза.  
За пару комнат до этой, скомкав одеяло в ногах, на кровати лежал сам Квентин, пробуждённый слишком ярким сном Эвана. Закусив нижнюю губу, он изо всех сил старался не закричать от удовольствия, в результате постанывая и то и дело сгибая ноги в коленях - последние пять минут картинку в собственных мыслях он сопровождал плавными движениями руки, лаская собственный член в такт движениям Квайра-из-сна.  
\- Ох, Эван, - пальцами одной руки сжимая ноющие от боли виски, а второй придерживая стоящий член, сквозь негу простонал Квайр. - Блядь, ну неужели ты не можешь не думать так громко?


End file.
